


Черт, мистер Старк. Вы в полной ж…

by Rin_Ka



Series: Всё в порядке, мелкий (by peter_parkr) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Baking, Blood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Injury, Not Beta Read, Precious Peter Parker, Swearing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Ka/pseuds/Rin_Ka
Summary: [14:48] Мелкий. Срочное дело. Нужна твоя помощь.[14:49] Хэппи встретит тебя за школой через 5 минут. - Т.С.---Или: Тони пытается испечь Пеппер торт на день рождения и просит Питера о помощи. Что кончается одним (1) очень сбитым с толку подростком и двенадцатью (12) швами на его руке.





	Черт, мистер Старк. Вы в полной ж…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damn, Mr. Stark. You're screwed.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423427) by [peter_parkr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_parkr/pseuds/peter_parkr). 



_Щелк_ _-_ _щелк_ _._ _Щелк_ _-_ _щелк_ _._ _Щелк_ _-_ _щелк_ _._

ЭмДжей испепеляющее зыркнула на Питера со своей парты. Парень улыбнулся и успокоил руки. Он ритмично щелкал ручкой последние пять минут, нетерпеливо дожидаясь, пока прозвенит звонок. Обычно Питеру было интересно на уроках математики, но сегодня был один из тех дней, когда _всё_ было скучным. Весь день, от звонка будильника до этой секунды, был смазанным пятном бытовой суеты. Ничто не могло привлечь внимание Питера. Ничто, кроме…

В кармане джинсов завибрировал телефон. Но скука настолько поглотила Питера, что ему было почти что лень смотреть, кто это, но он все-таки решил проверить – Мэй терпеть не могла, когда он не отвечал на ее сообщения. Телефон завибрировал снова. Вздохнув, Питер незаметно достал его и под партой всмотрелся в треснувший экран.

**Тони Старк: Новое сообщение (2)**

 

– Черт, – у Питера распахнулись глаза, и он мгновенно сменил позу со сгорбленной на идеально выпрямленную. ЭмДжей быстро стрельнула в его сторону заинтересованным взглядом, но так же быстро усмирила его до своего обычного, сопровождаемого маской повседневного безразличия.

 

Что могло понадобиться от него мистеру Старку в самую обычную среду после полудня? Это точно _должна быть_ миссия. Возможно, даже опасная – та самая, что прервет монотонное течение этой недели.

Питер провел трясущимся пальцем по экрану, разблокировав телефон, и посмотрел на полный текст сообщений от мистера Старка.

 

**[14:48] Мелкий. Срочное дело. Нужна твоя помощь.**

**[14:49] Хэппи встретит тебя за школой через 5 минут. - Т.С.**

 

Звонок прозвенел ровно в 14:50, как и всегда. Питер вскочил со своего расшатанного стула и стал как попало запихивать учебники и тетради в видавший виды рюкзак. Схватил куртку со спинки и выбежал в коридор еще до того, как учитель успел положить мел.

Буднично убирая тетрадь в свою собственную сумку, ЭмДжей повернулась к Неду, который мгновенно застыл там, где стоял.

– Куда это Паркер так рванул? Жаркая свиданка?

Нед покраснел до самых ушей и отвел взгляд от ЭмДжей, выглядел он при этом так, словно хотел оказаться где угодно еще, но не здесь. Пытаясь найти оправдание для поведения Питера, он, заикаясь, произнес:  
– Эмм… Умм… О-он… У него занятие по кулинарии! Да. Пит учится готовить… и печь. Пироги. Круассаны. Суфле. Все такое.

ЭмДжей ухмыльнулась и приподняла одну бровь. Она определенно на это не купилась.  
– Кулинария, да? Я воочию видела, как Паркер вчера во время ланча умял банку маринованных огурцов. У него точно _изысканный вкус_ , – девушка фыркнула и поплелась к выходу из класса, оставляя Неда переводить дыхание, которое он даже не заметил, что задержал. « _Черт возьми, она пугает_ »,– подумал парень и суматошно стал набирать Питеру сообщение, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело.

 

Тем временем Паркер уже забрал свой костюм из-под школьных шкафчиков и бежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая восемь ступенек зараз. Черная и блестящая машина Хэппи стояла, работая в холостую, на парковочном месте, заметно выделяясь среди школьных автобусов и бежевых развалюх из Квинса. Не теряя ни секунды, Питер забрался в салон, громко хлопнув дверью за собой, и Хэппи рванул прочь.

– Привет, Хэппи! Что случилось? Что надо мистеру Старку? Новая миссия? Пришельцы? Мне стоит надеть костюм? А Капитан Америка будет? А когда, ты думаешь, я вернусь домой? Это опасно? Что…

– Мелкий. Пожалуйста. У меня жуткая головная боль, – Хэппи совсем не был… счастливым, в противовес своему имени. Плохой знак.

– Прости. Простипростопрости. Но… ты можешь хоть намекнуть? Одна подсказка? Чтобы я, типа, подготовился и все такое?

– Босс сказал, что это секретно. Прости, мелкий… _блять_ , – Хэппи выругался, когда его подрезало такси, и показал его водителю средний палец. А потом он поднял перегородку.

Питер провел остаток казавшейся бесконечной поездки беспокойно вертясь и прыгая с места на место. Он переоделся в свой костюм. Он представил в голове и разобрал некоторые приемы боя и попрактиковал свой жест для метания паутины (и он всего-то один раз случайно попал ей на кожаное сиденье мистера Старка). К тому моменту, как они приехали к башне, Питера буквально разрывало от волнения и предвкушения. Он выпал из машины, нацепил маску и был на полпути к лифту еще до того, как его водитель успел выйти сам.

– Он на кухне! – крикнул Хэппи в след подростку, блаженно закатывая глаза.

Питер обернулся, почти потеряв равновесие, отсалютовал мужчине и выкрикнул: «Спасибо, Хеппи!» – после чего снова рванул к лифту.

Уже внутри, дожидаясь, пока двери откроются снова, парень гадал, что его ждет впереди. Он ожидал увидеть мистера Старка, облаченного для боя в свой последний костюм Железного Человека, может быть, толпящихся у стола Мстителей, обсуждающих тактику. _«Вот оно,_ – думал Питер. – _Мой шанс показать себя мистеру Старку»._ Если его недавняя скука что-то и говорила, то это то, что он был готов для большего. _Человек-паук_ был готов для большего. Закрыв глаза и глубоко вздохнув, Питер услышал, как звякнул лифт, и уверенно шагнул наружу, готовый встретиться лицом к лицу с любой опасностью.

Вид, открывшийся Питеру, навсегда останется выгравированным в его памяти.

Тони Старк. Гений. Миллиардер. Плейбой. Филантроп. Железный Человек. Стоял один посреди кухни. Одетый в передник с Капитаном Америкой. Абсолютно полностью _покрытый_ мукой с головы до пят.

Мистер Старк не сразу заметил вошедшего. Мужчина сгорбился над столешницей, уткнувшись в книгу с рецептами «Кулинария для чайников» и бормоча что-то себе под нос, на кончике которого держались очки для чтения. Питер оглядел кухню на предмет опасностей, но кроме того, что здесь словно взорвалась бомба, судя по беспорядку, всё выглядело безопасно. Питер стукнул себя ладонью по лбу и, простонав, стянул маску, когда до него дошло, в чём дело. Совсем _не_ так представлял он себе свой офигенно крутой вечер.

– Мистер Старк?

Тони выпрямился и взглянул на Питера.

– О, Питер, слава _Богу_ ты здесь. Я скоро с ума сойду… подожди, почему ты в костюме?

Петер зарделся.  
– Я подумал… Вы написали, что это срочно… Я ожидал другую, знаете, миссию! Плохие парни, Мстители-отступники, пришельцы, пиф-паф! – парень сложил пальцы пистолетом, подчеркивая свои слова.

Мистер Старк разразился смехом.  
– О, черт… моя вина. Нужно было яснее выражаться о деталях этой… _миссии._ Я пишу ужасные сообщения. Прости.

Питер фыркнул и с удрученным видом забрался на барный стул. Рюкзак отправился на пол.  
– Нет, нет, это я сам, мистер Старк. Я просто… переволновался. Надеялся на что-то более активное, – парень вздохнул и посмотрел на пол, легко стуча ногой по ножке стула. – Жизнь в последнее время такая… эфф, понимаете?

Тони задумчиво, поверх очков, скосил глаза на Питера.  
– Хмм… Ну, если ты ищешь, как бы развлечься, то я тут страдаю. И ситуация довольно критична. Видишь ли, у Пеппер день рождения. Она придет сегодня на ужин, и я хочу испечь ей торт. Что-то милое. Она этого заслуживает. Но, черт, печь так _сложно_! И я подумал, раз ты у нас маленький химик, то ты сможешь помочь… Что скажешь?

Питер посмотрел на часы на стене.  
– Черт, мистер Старк. Вы в полной жопе.

– Да, я сам об этом догадался. Так что, парень-паук, поможешь мне или нет?

Питер легко улыбнулся, услышав прозвище.  
– Да, конечно, мистер Старк. Тетя Мэй, эм, она, как ни странно, научила меня печь, когда я был помладше. Это как следовать формуле, в самом деле. Не волнуйтесь. Я покажу, что к чему.

Тони выдохнул с облегчением и отбросил книгу с рецептами.  
– Спасибо, Господи. Я твой должник, мелкий.

 

Именно так Питер Паркер, полностью облаченный в костюм Человек-паука, оказался вечером готовящим двойной шоколадный торт ни с кем иным, как Тони Старком лично. И до этого момента все шло удивительно хорошо. Фактически, даже прекрасно. Коржи почти пропеклись в духовке, которая выглядела дороже, чем все, чем владел Питер. И парень отправил мистера Старка проверить их через стекло дверцы, пока сам он растапливал шоколад на столешнице. Таймер пропищал… и вот тут все пошло под откос.

– Эй, Пит, эти штуки выглядят готовыми! Я их вытаскиваю.

Питер с гордостью посмотрел через плечо на духовку.  
– Отлично, мистер Старк! Только убедитесь, что они полностью пропеклись. Не хотелось бы отравить мисс Поттс сырым яйцом на ее день рождения.

– Как, черт возьми, я должен это сделать? Они просто выглядят… коричневыми, – скептично спросил Тони, покосившись на коржи. Питер вздохнул, и продолжил неистово помешивать растопленный шоколад, добавляя в него еще немного какао, голос его при этом был громким, чтобы перекрыть получающийся шум.

– Окей, во-первых, – Вы готовы? – положите руки на коржи и о-о-о-очень нежно надавите. И не обожгитесь. Потом отпустите. Распрямилось обратно, как губка?

– Да! Да! Распрямилось, твою мать! – в голосе мистера Старка слышалось столько восхищения, сколько бывало только тогда, когда он работал в своей мастерской.

– Отлично! Клёво. Прекрасно. Теперь, двойная проверка на готовность, возьмите нож и воткните в середину коржа…

– БЛЯЯЯЯДЬ!

Питер обернулся и помчался на звук яростного ругательства мужчины.

– Мистер Старк! Что… что случилось?! Вы в порядке?!

– Дерьмо на палочке, БЛЯДЬ! – Тони сгорбился рядом с духовкой, на лице застыла гримаса боли, а левая рука была крепко прижата к груди. Сверху комично торчал огромный нож для стейков, воткнувшийся в плоть. Кровь хлестала из раны, заливая руку и абсолютно все вокруг: передник с Кэпом, духовку, пол и, что хуже всего, свежеиспеченные коржи.

 

И именно так Питер Паркер, полностью облаченный в костюм Человек-паука, оказался вечером сидящим скрестив ноги на полу кухни и зашивающим раненую руку Тони Старка.

– Серьезно, мистер Старк? Во-первых, чтобы проверить коржи на готовность, нужен всего лишь нож для масла или что-то ещё маленькое, а не чертов тесак для _убийств_ …

– Ой! Ладно, ладно, мелкий, прибереги уроки на попозже, когда _не_ будешь сшивать мою кожу обратно. _Блядь_ …ты уверен, что знаешь, что делаешь?

– Расслабьтесь, мистер Старк. Я зашиваю себя после патрулей почти каждую неделю. Я справляюсь с этим даже лучше, чем с выпечкой. Просто сохраняйте спокойствие, я почти закончил…

– Ты зашиваешь _себя_? Мелкий, нам действительно надо серьезно поговорить про всю эту ситуацию с просьбами о помощи. Знаешь, ты не один.

Питер ухмыльнулся, накладывая последний шов, и мистер Старк поморщился.  
– Да-да. Я буду прибегать к Вам с моими болючками каждую ночь.

В этот самый момент, Пеппер Поттс решила провальсировать на кухню. Глаза её немного расширились, когда она увидела катастрофу вокруг себя: грязные ковшики и сковородки, скинутые в кучу, муку и какао, покрывающие _каждую_ поверхность вокруг, небольшую лужу крови, открытую аптечку первой помощи и двух мужчин, сидящих на полу и виновато глядящих на вошедшую. Один сжимал свою окровавленную руку, другой орудовал огромной иглой. Не проронив ни слова, Пеппер закатила глаза, словно даже не была удивлена ни на грамм всем этим, и развернулась на каблуках, направляясь к двери.

Перед тем, как выйти, она остановилась и развернулась в дверном проеме.  
– Просто для справки, – сказала Пеппер. – Думаю, эти коржи можно подержать еще пару минут.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа входит в сборник из трех фиков (не связанных одной сюжетной линией), перевод которых в процессе. Ждите добавки^^


End file.
